1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a display system for converting gray levels of a display device and, more particularly, to a display system for converting first gray level signals of N bits (N being an integer larger than or equal to 2) representing 2.sup.N gray levels, to second gray level signals representing 2.sup.M gray levels (M being an integer satisfying N&gt;M.gtoreq.1).
2. Prior Art and Problem
In the prior art, a converting table has been used which has 64 entries, each of which stores 4 bits, for converting a gray level signal representing 64 gray levels to a gray level signal representing 16 gray levels. Due to its large size, the Table has not been included in a signal processing semiconductor chip but rather has been incorporated in a separate semiconductor chip. Further, an access time period of more than 50-100 nanoseconds is required to access the Table, resulting in low operational speed and increased costs.